


Drabble (PL)

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wciąż rosnąca kolekcja supernaturalowych drabbli</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Historia jest nauczycielką życia

– I na co mi było kraść ten długopis? – mruknął Dean, krzywiąc się mimowolnie na dźwięk doniczki rozbijającej się o chodnik za oknem.

– Winchester! Zawsze uważałam, że nie potrafisz się zachować w klasie, ale dziś już przeszedłeś samego siebie! Idziemy do dyrektora, natychmiast! I nie zapomnij opowiedzieć mu o tych papierowych kulkach, którymi we mnie rzucałeś! Albo o tej poduszce wydającej obsceniczne odgłosy, którą podłożyłeś na moje krzesło!

Dean głośno przełknął ślinę. Niby jak miał wyjaśnić historyczce czym są przeklęte przedmioty?

_Następnym razem kiedy zgubię długopis, prędzej będę pisał kredką Sammy'ego, niż wezmę coś z kieszeni taty! >_


	2. Król ma ciężkie życie

Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko i zwróciła się do szefa – Ucki...  
– Słucham? – Głos Crowley'a ociekał jadem.  
– Uciekli – jego rozmówczyni wymamrotała jeszcze ciszej, marząc o tym, by stać się niewidzialną. Niestety, na Króla Piekieł nigdy to nie działało.  
– Usiłujesz mi powiedzieć, że miałaś tę dwójkę w zamkniętej klatce i pozwoliłaś im się wydostać?! – wrzasnął władca demonów, zrywając się z miejsca.  
– Szefie, przepraszam, mają więcej rozumu, niż podejrzewałam! – jęknęła kobieta, przerażona.  
– Otaczają mnie sami idioci! – Crowley warknął i odwrócił się na pięcie. Jak do cholery miał zostać najlepszym hodowcą piekielnych ogarów jeśli jego niedorozwinięci poddani pozwalali parze jego najlepszych psów tak po prostu uciec?


	3. Lekcja cierpliwości

Dean niechętnie wręczył towarzyszowi kluczyki do Impali. Istniała tylko jedna osoba, która mogła przekonać go do czegoś takiego. Zasada była prosta: nikt poza nim nie prowadził jego Baby. No może z wyjątkiem Sama. I Johna. I Bobby'ego ten jeden raz, kiedy John oberwał od pary ghuli, a Dean nie miał jeszcze prawa jazdy. Ale nikt więcej.  
– Powoli, musisz to robić bardzo powoli. Hej, ostrożnie! Chcesz nas zabić? Skup się na płynnym ruszaniu, na razie pomogę ci z kierownicą.  
Dean wziął głęboki oddech i w myślach policzył do dziesięciu, Tylko Cas mógł go przekonać, żeby nauczył go prowadzić samochód.


	4. Sztuka komunikacji

Zobaczył ją, stojącą na środku korytarza ze łzami w oczach, kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi wejściowe.  
– Lisa, co się dzieje? – zapytał, zaniepokojony.  
– Nic – kobieta pociągnęła nosem i odwróciła się, najwyraźniej zamierzając odejść.  
– Hej, przecież widzę! – Dean złapał ją za ramiona i zmusił, by na niego spojrzała.  
– Puść mnie! – Lisa warknęła, wyrywając się z jego uścisku.  
– Powiedz mi, co się stało. Coś z Benem? – Dean naciskał, coraz bardziej przestraszony. Może chłopiec się rozchorował? Może uległ jakiemuś wypadkowi w szkole? A może po prostu jego nowe, idealne życie okazało się nie być wcale tak bezpieczne, jak założył? Czy znowu ludzie, których kochał, mieli cierpieć przez niego, bo sprowadził na nich niebezpieczeństwo, przed którym nie był w stanie ich ocalić? – Lisa, czy to coś... nie z tego świata?  
– Nie, idioto! Niechcący wtarłam sobie trochę cebuli do oka, puścisz mnie wreszcie, żebym mogła coś z tym zrobić zanim wypali mi oczodół na wylot?!


	5. Koło fortuny

– Przecież nie zrobił tego specjalnie.  
– Mam to gdzieś! Mała została ranna, bo ten idiota nie umie kręcić kierownicą!  
– Dean, on dopiero się uczy. Pamiętasz, jak wjechałem w ścianę garażu, kiedy uczyłem się parkować?  
– Ale to nie była Mała, tylko jeden z gratów Bobby'ego.  
– A to nie jest byle kto, tylko Cas!

***

– Zrobione!  
– Naprawiłeś ją?  
– Tak!  
– To znaczy?  
– Znalazłem trochę farby...  
– Nie mamy czarnej farby!  
– Macie czerwoną.  
– Pomalowałeś drzwi Impali na czerwono?!  
– Nie całe, rzecz jasna, tylko rysę. I użyłem kształtu, jaki ludzie zazwyczaj uznają za dekoracyjny.

***

– Serce? Namalowałeś cholerne serce na moim samochodzie? Cas, anioł czy nie, zabiję cię!!! 


End file.
